


Past

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/M, M/M, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had he really been that person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> La la la, Yuletide procrastination. For the [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/)**dsc6dsnippets** prompt "echo". If you're feeling particularly OTP-y, you might want to avoid this one.

Ray was rifling through the mail--phone bill, holiday card from Laura's sister, flyer from some new pizza place--when he saw it. It was a small Christmas card, with a reindeer on the front. The handwriting was Fraser's.

Ray held it, read it. Just a few words, polite as always.

God, he hadn't talked to Fraser since forever--the card felt like some sort of echo from a past that didn't even feel real now. Had he been that person? Who'd fallen out of planes with Fraser, driven through windows? And gone sledding in the Arctic, for Christ's sake.

Ray'd gone home after the sledding thing, and Fraser had been stationed in Canada. They'd called, visited each other. But then Ray met Laura and her two kids, and they'd moved in together after a while, made a life. Ray stopped taking undercover jobs--it didn't really go with being a dad, which he was now, even if the kids weren't his to start with. He got a new partner, an older guy near retirement.

And Fraser just...drifted away. Or Ray did, maybe. Fraser had married some Native woman, up in Fort McPherson; Ray knew that, even if he'd never met her.

But they'd had something, him and Fraser. Hadn't they? Running on adrenaline, facing down the world together. They'd been _partners_. Ray'd felt more alive then than he ever had before or after.

And he thought there might've been...something else, too.

But, well. Life, it's what happened. And it's not like he regretted where he was now, with Laura and the kids. Maybe the thing that might've been between him and Fraser was even something he'd dreamed up.

He was never going to find out.

"Hi, honey," Laura said, coming in the door. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing," Ray said.


End file.
